


[Podfic] watch the blood evaporate

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by 75heartsIt starts, like so many things in Jon’s life have started, with a nagging itch of curiosity.-Jonathan Sims uses his healing abilities throughout s4. Read the tags.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathon "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] watch the blood evaporate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch the blood evaporate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086032) by [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/watch-the-blood-evaporate-75hearts.m4a) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [watch the blood evaporate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086032)

 **Author:** [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:22:00

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/watch-the-blood-evaporate-75hearts.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/watch-the-blood-evaporate-75hearts.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
